Equestrian Colors : Chromatic Highland
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Longing … Rusted … Seventeen … Daybreak … Furnace … Nine … Benign … Homecoming … One … Freight Car. Il y a des mots qui n'appartiennent qu'aux cauchemars.


_Equestrian Colors – 12_

 _Chromatic Highland_

* * *

 _Longing … Rusted … Seventeen … Daybreak … Furnace … Nine … Benign … Homecoming … One … Freight Car._

* * *

Milieu de la nuit. Nuit noire. Cauchemar récurrent : terreur, angoisse, sueurs … et sanglots les plus silencieux possibles.

Faible lueur de la lune, regard vers la table de nuit : le bras métallique nargue, alors qu'une douleur diffuse pulse dans ce qui reste de l'épaule.

Grimace en attendant que ça passe.

Fermer les yeux, respirer : inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer … Se lever, marcher, direction : cuisine. Ouvrir doucement la porte pour ne réveiller personne, couloir sur sept mètres, tourner à droite, deuxième porte, escalier, quinze marches, living-room, contourner canapé, attention tapis traître, lego de Peter, porte cuisine.

Personne.

Interrupteur, lumière, verres : placard rouge du haut.

« Tu m'as grave fait flipper Barnes ! »

Volte-face, position défensive ! … Rien ne vient en protection : prothèse restée dans la chambre ! Panique !

« Woh heeey ! Relax, c'est juste moi ! »

Sam est appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus désolé sur le visage.

« Ça va ? »

Calmer le rythme cardiaque. Respirer. Répondre.

« Oui. »

Se détourner, attraper un verre. Résidus : tremblement de la main. Échec.

Le verre tombe et explose sur le carrelage.

Sursaut.

Angoisse, stress, panique. Respiration : échec. Calme : échec. Tenir debout : échec.

« Woh ! »

Sam se précipite, marche sur les morceaux de verre (bruits de verre brisé : stress), et te rattrape.

Contact : chaleur, douceur, soutien.

Tu t'appuies sur le meuble et sur sa force pour te redresser un peu. Tu combats farouchement le réflexe de recul que tu as eu un instant. Rien qu'un instant …

« Viens par là. »

Sam tire une chaise de dessous la table, la retourne et te guide sur deux pas pour que tu t'y asseyes.

Il pose une main sur ton épaule valide : tu relèves la tête vers lui.

« Mieux ? »

« Mieux. »

Il sourit doucement.

Tu passes ta main sur ton visage pour chasser ton malaise, puis dans tes cheveux, pour te redonner contenance.

Il se redresse et sa main te quitte.

Déchirement.

Respirer : inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer.

Sam attrape un verre, le remplit d'eau, se retourne (bruits de verre brisé : stress) et le tend.

Attraper le verre.

Contact : chaleur, douceur.

Il ne lâche pas le verre, et ses yeux cherchent les tiens à travers tes cheveux retombés en avant.

« Ça va aller ? »

Pas sûr …

Tu hoches la tête.

Il lâche le verre.

Les tremblements sont toujours là. Concentration. Tâche simple : boire.

« Bon, où est la balayette, voyons voir … »

Sam trifouille dans le placard sous l'évier, trouve ce qu'il cherche avec un petit « ah » triomphant, et ramasse les morceaux de verre éparpillés au sol, sans oublier ceux accrochés aux semelles de ses chaussons, puis jette le tout à la poubelle (tintement métallique : grimace). Il revient et s'assoit sur la table.

Il ne dit rien. Il attend.

Concentration : respirer. Calmement. Fermer les yeux.

« Tu veux un truc à manger ? 'Doit rester des chocolats du goûter de Peter. »

Acquiescer.

Il repart fouiller dans les placards et revient avec une boîte ronde de grand-mère, remplie de chocolats, de papillotes et de gourmandises en tous genres. C'est celle de Steve. Steve la grand-mère aux friandises. Un pauvre sourire s'étale sur ta face désabusée. Tellement vieux. Il fait tellement vieux dans ses manières.

« Tiens, cadeau de mémé. »

Sam te tend deux ou trois bonbons. Tu les attrapes et les poses sur la table. Les ouvrir à une seule main est trop compliqué pour l'heure qu'il est : utiliser les dents.

Le premier est fourré au caramel. Savourer.

Le deuxième est praliné. Savourer encore plus.

Le troisième est à la liqueur. Papillonnement de paupières.

Le ricanement de Sam résonne dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? » tu fais.

« Mais c'est qu'il est gourmand en plus. »

« En plus de quoi ? »

Un sourire bravache dévoile l'adorable creux entre les incisives de Sam.

Tu baisses les yeux sur les papiers des chocolats. Tu les attrapes et les froisses entre tes doigts, nerveusement.

« Des problèmes pour dormir ? »

Frissons, sueurs, muscles raides.

Répondre : grognement affirmatif.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Grognement négatif.

Haussement de sourcil de Sam.

« Bon … » Il se lève, range sa chaise, contourne la table et se plante devant toi. « Tu veux pas en parler, okay, mais s'tu veux, j'ai un truc pour se distraire. Tu viens ? »

Sa main tendue … hésitation.

La prendre … ou non ? Contact ? Agréable, chaleur, confiance.

Contact ? Contact.

Il t'aide à te lever. Tes jambes sont plus sûres maintenant. Il lâche ta main mais te rattrape le bras, juste pour être sûr. Tu lui adresses un regard reconnaissant, il te répond d'un clin d'œil. Il te lâche, mais reste si près de toi … Il t'emmène dehors, sur le toit terrasse du manoir. Il s'avance jusqu'à la rambarde et s'y adosse.

« Alors t'en penses quoi ? »

Tu regardes autour de vous, mais il n'y a strictement rien.

« De quoi ? »

« Barnes … lève les yeux bon sang ! »

Ton air le fait se moquer de toi, encore. Il s'avance vers toi, lève la tête et pointe son doigt vers le ciel noir de la nuit.

Tu suis la direction, lèves les yeux, …

« Et donc ? »

« Quoi ?! Même pas un peu impressionné ?! »

« Par quoi ? »

« Par les étoiles, couillon ! »

« Oh … Non. »

« Je rêve … »

Son air dépité te fait sourire. Il s'insurge … comment peux-tu ne pas kiffer les étoiles ?

« Moi j'adore les étoiles ! Et je détestais quand on habitait à la tour parce que les lumières de New York gâchaient tout, mais là, regarde ! On voit même la galaxie ! J'adore ! C'est tellement beau, tellement vaste ! Et ça change tous les soirs ! »

« Alors comment ça se fait que l'étoile polaire indique tout le temps le Nord ? » demandes-tu, en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.

« C'est parce qu'elle est pile dans la direction de l'axe de rotation de la Terre … »

« Mais c'est qu'il en sait des choses en plus … »

« Okay, j'ai mérité celle-là. » rit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? »

Sam se rapproche de toi et pointe une constellation bien précise que tu mets du temps à identifier, (il y en a tellement) et te raconte son histoire, sa découverte, son utilisation par les marins dans l'antiquité, les découvertes récentes d'exoplanètes dans cette région de l'espace, et plein d'autres choses que tu l'écoutes dire avec passion.

Il est tellement … facile à suivre. Vous vous êtes assis sur un banc, et pour te montrer les étoiles, son corps est très proche du tien. Son épaule touche la tienne et te transmet sa chaleur et sa joie. Il est tellement captivé par le ciel qu'il n'a absolument pas conscience que tu es captivé par son profil. Tu soupires. Tu es bien. C'est si bon d'oublier. Avec lui … avec lui c'est sûr tu pourras oublier. Tout oublier.

Tu es si bien, tu souris … tu t'endors sur son épaule, bercé par sa voix.


End file.
